Wet wipes used for wiping one's hands or the buttocks of infants, invalids, or aged people have widely been known. Wet wipes are produced by impregnating base cloth with chemicals or the like and are normally stored hermetically in a storage container so that the base cloth can maintain a state wet with chemicals or the like. As the storage container, a bottle-type container in a cylindrical shape has widely been used (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1, 2).
As shown in FIG. 33, a wet wipes storage 201 described in Patent Literature 1 includes rolled wet wipes 202 impregnated with chemicals or the like and a bottle-type storage container 203 to store the wet wipes 202. The rolled wet wipes 202 are produced by rolling wet wipes in a thin belt shape and a dividing portion 204 formed from perforation or the like is provided at regular intervals. The storage container 203 has a container lid 206 removably mounted on an upper part of a container body 205 by screws or the like and can internally store the rolled wet wipes 202. The container lid 206 is provided with a small hole 207 in a substantially circular shape in the center and the wet wipes 202 are drawn out through the small hole 207. The small hole 207 is formed in such a size that, when the tip of the rolled wet wipes 202 is drawn from inside the storage container 203, resistance of magnitude to be able to separate the wet wipes 202 along the dividing portion 204 can be provided. An opening and closing cover 208 to hermetically seal the storage container 203 is freely openably/closably mounted on the container lid 206.
A storage container of wet wipes described in Patent Literature 2 is configured to be able to store rolled wet wipes and has a top cover mounted on an upper part thereof. A drawing port through which to pinch and draw outward the tip of rolled wet wipes, a separation port to separate drawn-out wet wipes, and a linking port to guide wet wipes drawn out from the drawing port to the separation port by linking the drawing bort and the separation port.